Escort
by deathbybunny
Summary: Weiss couldn't believe she was resorting to such a thing. She, Weiss Schnee, should never have need of an escort. AU. RubyxWeiss. Rated M to be on the safe side.


**AN:** To my usual reader, please don't lynch me. I swear I'm working on my other stuff. To my new readers, this is what happens when I'm on the internet and suddenly I find a challenge. I think I can make this a few more chapters long, but we'll see. My first attempt at writing something for RWBY. Also, I can't write smut so if you were expecting smut, there is none but there is some build up to what would have been smut. Just letting you all know before reading. Rated M to be on the safe side.

**Escort**

Weiss tossed her phone to the side as she flopped down on her bed. It was done. After days of agonizing she'd finally worked up the courage to call the number. She still couldn't believe she was even resorting to such a thing. Rolling over to her bed stand, she gingerly picked up a black business card. At first it didn't look like there was anything on it but with a slight tilt, it became evident that the card was anything but blank. The words RED shimmered. Appropriately, the letters were red. She flipped the card over and did the same thing to make a number appear. Placing the card back on her night stand, she thought back to what led her to even consider calling that number.

"_You need to get laid."_

_Had Weiss not trained herself for years to keep an impeccable composure even in the most stressful of situations, she would have spit out the tea she'd been drinking when her friend spoke those words. Weiss wiped what little tea did plash across her lips as she glared at the girl sitting across from her. Friend was probably not the right word to describe the black haired girl who hadn't taken her eyes off the book in her hand. Weiss was positive, though, that the girl was smirking at her from behind that book._

_Acquaintance perhaps would be a better word for her companion. After all, Weiss Schnee did not have friends nor was she interesting in making any. In the case of Blake Belladonna though, it was hard to say why they continued to have these meetings every morning. If she had to pick a reason, Weiss would say it was because, out of everyone in her lecture class, Blake wasn't a complete idiot. Thanks to her brilliant scouting, she now had a competent study buddy but that had been a year ago. They didn't even attend the same lectures anymore yet here she was once again._

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_You." Blake pointed at Weiss, still not taking her eyes off her book. "Need to get laid."_

_A rosy pink hue dusted Weiss cheeks upon hearing that again. It was hard to tell whether it was because she was embarrassed or angry. Most likely it was for both those reasons._

"_H-How dare you!"_

"_I sure did." Blake flipped a page nonchalantly._

"_What make you think I…."_

"_It's what you were complaining about last time we went out."_

_Weiss vaguely recalled the one time she'd been tricked into going out "dancing" with Blake and a few other people she didn't bother to learn the names of. Not a lot of dancing happened but she did remember a rather horrible hangover the next morning. Needless to say, she hadn't gone out with Blake again._

"_I would never talk about such a thing."_

"_True. More like you were yelling about your lack of a sex life to everyone with your vicinity." Blake flipped another page._

_Weiss's face became redder. Anger and embarrassment reach a breaking point. Weiss snatched the book out of Blake's hand. Blake looked only mildly annoyed at the disruption._

"_That was rude." _

"_What's rude is you speaking about my private matters in public."_

"_Alright, would you like to talk about this somewhere else then?"_

"_No!"_

_Blake sighed. She looked at her watch before reaching for her purse._

"_I thought I'd be doing you a favor to get this, but it's up to you if you want to use it."_

_A black card was placed between them. Blake snatched her book from Weiss before standing up._

"_I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Weiss made no move to stop her. Instead she picked up the card. What was it for?_

As soon as she got a chance, she called the number. The call ended rather quickly once someone answered it as the "Signal Escort Services". What was Blake thinking giving her such a thing? And where did she even get it? The card sat in her drawer for about a day before she decided to do more research on this place. She'd been surprised to find that Signal even had a website. As far as she could tell, it was a pretty high end escort service. You had to go through a screening process to even get a number to call for an appointment. Yet here she was, with a number, and no screening process had to be passed. It became even more questionable how Blake got a business card from them. Some sort of free trial? That was highly unlikely. However she'd done it, Blake had gone through all that trouble for nothing. She'd tossed the card back into a drawer and went on with her life. Blake made no mention of it in the days that followed. Weiss had been tempted to ask on a few occasions about the card but didn't want to bring up the subject of her sex life again. She didn't want to think about how she didn't even have one.

Weiss sat up from her bed. It was in a moment of weakness that she dialed the number.

The night had started, just like any other. She was by herself in her apartment; watching some cheesy romantic comedy that she'd never admit to watching. And as dumb as the entire movie was, Weiss couldn't help but feel envious of the lead character. She wanted that. Even if it was for just one night, she wanted to feel like she was important to someone. Weiss set up an appointment for that night. The person on the other line didn't even question how she'd obtained the number. It was almost like they'd been expecting her call. The woman asked her what kind of person she was looking for.

Weiss had known for a while now that she was not attracted to men. It was something she kept to herself and didn't plan on letting anyone know. Her parents for sure could never know. They'd never accept the fact their only daughter was gay. Nervously, Weiss had asked for a girl, preferably someone younger than herself. It was a fairly vague description but that didn't seem to bother the woman on the other line. Instead an address was confirmed along with her phone number and a credit card. Weiss didn't even bother to question how much it would cost to get this girl. The cost was the least of her worries. As the day passed she'd been tempted to call and cancel the whole thing. Part of her thought it was rather pathetic that she was resorting to paying someone to spend the night with her. She was Weiss Schnee. Getting a date shouldn't be a problem for her. Hell, a one night stand should be easy as well, but the fact was it wasn't that easy. Blake had mentioned on more than one occasion that she needed to be friendlier to others but the fact that Blake was alluding that she was the issue in this whole thing was wrong in her opinion. It wasn't her fault everyone around her was intolerable to be around.

The appointment time was soon upon her. Weiss slipped on a simple white dress and did her hair up in a ponytail.

"Okay. I can do this. It's just for one night."

Her doorbell rang. Weiss gave herself a once over; making sure she looked perfect. Satisfied with her appearance, she went to greet her guest. Weiss didn't know what kind of girl she was expecting, but she certainly hadn't been expecting the person before.

"Umm, are you Weiss?"

The girl was definitely young. They got that part down right. What kind of place where they running? They sent her a kid. A kid! Did they think she was some sort of pedophile? Her mood was taking a rather drastic nose dive from this.

"Who else would I be?" she answered coldly.

The young girl flinched.

"Ah, umm, well …" She clutched the hem of her red skirt nervously.

Weiss found the action to be adorable but not enough to make her want to go through with this anymore. The last thing she wanted was for the cops to show up on her doorstep.

"Just go back." Weiss was about to close the door, but was surprised that the young girl wedged herself between the doorway.

"Wait! I can't go back so soon!"

"Well I'm telling you to. Now get out of my door way!"

"No!" She took a deep breath, her silver eyes shining with determination. She reached out to Weiss's hand and brought them to her lips. "Give me a chance to make this a special night."

Weiss couldn't help but blush at how forward the younger girl suddenly became. Perhaps she judged the girl too soon. They wouldn't send her someone underage. That would be incredibly bad for business and she did already pay for the night.

"Fine. Come inside."

The younger girl smiled as Weiss moved to let her in.

"What's your name?" Weiss figured she may as well know who it was she'd be spending the night with.

The younger girl smiled.

"You can call me Red."

**xxx**

"Are you sure about this?"

"I already got the job Yang."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to go through with it."

Ruby stopped applying her make up to glance over at her sister. Yang leaned against the door frame watching her little sister prepare to go out on her first job. They weren't realted blood but Yang always acted like her older sister. The two grew up in the same orphanage and were together up until Yang turned eighteen. The blonde left the orphanage to try to make it on her own in the world. She still kept in touch with Ruby as much as possible so when Ruby turned eighteen, she went in search of her older sister. At the time, Yang was living in a rather small apartment in a bad part of town. She was working two jobs just trying to keep a roof over her head. For the first few months, living together had been hard. Ruby was another extra person to care for and even though Yang said she didn't mind, Ruby could see the older girl was working herself to death. Ruby went in search of whatever jobs she could find in order to help ease the burden from Yang. It helped but they still weren't exactly living a comfortable life.

That's when Yang decided she needed to do something to better their situation. Ruby didn't ask what it was she had in mind. She trusted Yang. The blonde went out and came back saying she got a new job. This worried Ruby at first since that would mean Yang now would be working three jobs. Ruby didn't want Yang to actually work herself to death, but Yang told her not to worry. A few days later she got a call. Yang got all dressed up and went out. She didn't come back until the next morning. This happened several more times within the following weeks until one day; Yang informed her they would be moving. The two moved to a much nicer part of town. Ruby was shocked that they could afford such a place. She couldn't ignore her questions anymore and finally asked how it was Yang could afford it.

"_I, uh, work as an escort now."_

The two had a rather awkward conversation after that. At first Ruby though Yang was just going out on the streets and soliciting people, which she would definitely not be okay with, but the blonde assured her she didn't go out and find customers. The customers came to her through the company she worked for. All customers were screened and she was able to pick which kind of services she provided. Ruby was still not one hundred percent okay with Yang's new job but what choice did they have? Did she really want them to move back to that one bedroom apartment in the worst part of town? Yang was trying to make their life a little easier so the least she could do was be supportive. That had been nearly a year ago and the two were doing better. Ruby still worked a minimum wage job at a grocery store but she didn't want to do that for the rest of her life. She wanted to go to school and learn a trade, but school wasn't cheap.

Even though they had a bit more money than before, adding school tuition into their budgets would definitely put them in a tight spot. After considering all her options, Ruby decided that she needed to make a choice as well. With her mind made up, she asked Yang for the address of her company so she could try to get a job there as well. Yang hadn't taken the news very well. She didn't want Ruby to resort to doing the same thing as her. Ruby though kept on pressing Yang for the information she needed. The two were stubborn in if nothing else, unwilling to budge on their views. Eventually, they sat down and talked about their situation. Ruby explained how she didn't want to always rely on Yang for everything. She needed to start thinking about her future and if this gave her a way to do so then she'd do it.

Yang didn't like it but she could see Ruby's side of things. She too knew she couldn't do this forever and had started saving what little money she could for her own future plans. They agreed that this was not a long term thing for either of them. Yang then took Ruby to the company's headquarters. From outside the building, you wouldn't even know an escort service was being run out of it. Yang introduced her to the person running the whole thing and before she knew it, she was an official employee.

"Yaaang," Ruby whined. "I thought we talked about this?"

Yang sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. I just don't like the idea of some stranger getting their grubby little hands all over my little sis."

"I'm not a kid anymore." Ruby pouted.

Yang chuckled. "That pout isn't convincing me of much."

"But it's my signature move! No one can resist the pout!"

"Okay, okay, miss pouty. Now let's get you nice and dolled up for your first ever client."

Yang helped put on the rest of Ruby's make up as well as choosing an outfit for the night.

"You wanna wear the choker?" Yang held up two different ones to choose from.

"I guess so. Does it go with the outfit?"

"Yeah it'll be fine."

"Let's go with the lacey red one."

"The lacey red one it is!"

A few minutes later, Ruby was all set to go for the night.

"How do I look?" Ruby did a quick twirl for Yang.

The older girl went up to Ruby and hugged her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks Yang."

Yang pulled back slightly and placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"Alright, now remember don't give out your real name, always be nice to the client, be confident and if you need to get the mood going, nothing beats a nice massage."

Yang wiggled her fingers for emphasis on the massage part. If rumors were to be believed, Yang's patented massages could make anyone submit to her.

"Don't worry Yang, I got this."

"Just making sure things go well on your first one. So do you know who it is?"

"Yeah, it's a girl. She's 23 and her name is Weiss."

"Ooooh, older woman huh? She must like them young and innocent if they're sending you to her."

"H-hey! I'm not that innocent!"

"Oh ho, what's this now? Not so innocent? Since when my dear sister?"

"I…. that…. shut up Yang." Ruby pouted again.

Yang laughed and patted Ruby's head.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop. You better get going anyway. Here." Yang pulled out keys from her pocket. "Take the car. I've got no appointments tonight so I don't really need it."

"Thanks Yang."

"Good luck."

Ruby waved before sprinting off. Yang watched Ruby peel out of the driveway; a bit worried about her cars safety in Ruby's hands. Shaking her head, she turned away from the window. Ruby didn't know this but she hadn't been employed long enough that they'd set up a profile for her on the website yet. This first client was something Yang had set up. She'd asked her boss to let her find someone for Ruby to try as a first customer and if things went well she could continue. If not, she could quit. Yang gave the card specifically for Ruby to someone she knew. This person was someone she trusted and she'd said she knew someone Ruby could try it with. She hoped this Weiss girl would treat her sister well.

"_I hope I made the right choice."_

**xxx**

Ruby looked around the apartment in awe. Everything seemed so…. Fancy. She could tell right off the bat that this wasn't a place just anyone could afford. Even the outside of the building screamed expensive.

"Follow me." Weiss ordered Ruby.

Ruby didn't hesitate and followed Weiss to what she assumed would be one of the bedrooms. She felt her heartbeat quicken. She quickly recalled what it was that Weiss had wanted out of the night. Much like Yang, she'd decided to cater to only certain kinds of clients; women. She'd either provide the Girlfriend Experience or just a companion for the night. Weiss had chosen her as a companion meaning they'd be doing only one thing for the next hour. Ruby was nervous if only because no one knew she was still a virgin. Yang would definitely flip if she found out Ruby was doing this as her first. Hell, she was sure she wouldn't have gotten hired if she revealed she'd never done the deed before in her life. Sure, she'd fantasized about it but that was no substitute for experience.

"_Be confident! Remember what Yang said!" _

First time or not, she needed this to go well. Squaring her shoulders, she entered the bedroom Weiss led them to. She was not going to mess this up! She was going to blow Weiss away and maybe she'd have a repeat customer from this. Weiss turned to Ruby, intent on setting some ground rules for their little encounter but before she could even utter a word Ruby acted.

"_Be confident! Be confident!"_ she kept chanting in her mind. Grabbing Weiss's hand, she tugged her into her arms.

"W-What are you doing?!" Weiss practically screamed; a blush now spreading across her cheeks. She hadn't expected to be grabbed so suddenly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't recall saying you could touch me!"

Ruby quirked an eyebrow. She remembered Yang saying that some of her customers liked playing this game of hard to get before getting down to business. Maybe Weiss was doing that as well? Yang had said that every customer liked different things when it came to foreplay. Well if Weiss wanted to then she'd play the part of the aggressor. Ruby wondered if one of Yang's cheesy lines would work in a situation like this. Deciding it wasn't worth the risk, she came up with something else on her own.

"Isn't that why you called for me though?" Ruby moved her hand up and down Weiss's bareback. Weiss shuddered in her arms. "To touch you? Like this?"

Ruby kissed Weiss along her jaw line, all the while her hands caressing Weiss along her sides, down to her hips. Ruby couldn't help but notice how well the dress hugged Weiss's every curve.

"W-Wait…" Weiss gasped out.

Ruby though didn't wait. She moved her lips to Weiss's slender throat; nibbling it here and there. Her hands moving to Weiss's ass; massaging them all the while. Weiss could feel her mind becoming hazier and hazier with lust. God, she hadn't felt this good in a long time. She needed to stop though. She wasn't supposed to be the one who was being dominated like this. SHE did the dominating in her home. Ruby felt Weiss put her hands against her shoulders and suddenly, she was falling backwards.

"Eh?"

Ruby now found herself on a bed with Weiss hovering over her.

"I told you to wait!" Weiss glared down at the younger girl.

"B-but … you weren't playing hard to get?"

"No!"

"Oh…." Ruby laughed nervously. "W-Well this is awkward."

"If you'd just listen to me we could have avoided this all together."

"I-I'm sorry." Ruby pouted slightly.

"_Cute…."_ Weiss quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. She was finally in control. She wasn't about to lose it again.

"Now there is only one rule you need to follow and everything will be fine."

"And what's that?"

"You do exactly as I say; no questions asked."

Ruby gulped but nodded.

"Good." Weiss lowered herself to Ruby's lips. It would only be for an hour, but Weiss intended to make the most of it.

**AN:** Yeah, I can't write smut to save my life so use your imaginations. Anyway, reviews are appreciated so that I can figure out what to improve on since I think there is always room for improvement in my writing. Thanks guys.


End file.
